


Enjoltaire

by CourfeyROCKS



Category: les mis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourfeyROCKS/pseuds/CourfeyROCKS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was shot at the barricade, but Enjolras survived a little bit longer than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoltaire

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the headcanon that when Enjolras was shot, he didn’t fully die but was just unconscious. He woke up in the line of dead bodies and was placed by Grantaire. When E tried to move he wasn’t able to cause he was in so much pain, so all he was able to do is look right at Grantaire and just apologize.

Enjolras’ vision was hazy, and he couldn’t tell what was what. He definitely saw something, but was unsure of what.

‘Am I dead?’ He thought. All he felt was pain; he couldn’t move or breathe very well. He hurt everywhere, and his head was pounding. ‘No, I can’t be dead. There’s no way.’ Enjolras tried to move, but it made everything hurt even worse. He wanted to scream but couldn’t make any sound. 

His vision was growing clearer, and he was then able to see what it was he had been looking at.

‘Grantaire…Lazy bastard, get up. This is no time for rest.’ Enjolras continued to try to speak, although he had to give up because of how badly it hurt. But at that moment he realized that his dear friend was no longer asleep. He remembered what had happened, everything coming to him in a burning image that he wouldn’t be able to forget. 

The soldiers had stood in front of him.

Grantaire arrived and stood next to him.

He had raised the flag.

Then gunshots.

Then nothing.

As Enjolras remembered this he stared at Grantaire in horror.

‘Grantaire…Can you really be dead?’ He examined his friend’s body for wounds from where he lay, and found a few much to quickly for his liking. ‘You died with me for this cause. And for that I thank you. But we accomplished nothing. We changed nothing. All I did was waste the lives of the people who were all so precious to me.’ Enjolras was unable to move his head away from where Grantaire lay, and began to weep for the lives of his lost comrades. ‘Grantaire I’m so sorry for all of this.’ His breathing began to slow. ‘I’m sorry for everything. For not being kinder. For letting everyone die. I wasn’t a good enough leader, and look what happened because of it.’ Tears fell onto the ground below him; he was unable to stop sobbing. ‘I still believe in my cause, and I believe that we did our best. Things still do need to change. But sadly, we can no longer change anything.’ He closed his eyes, no longer able to keep them open and stare at the dead face of his friend. ‘I know that it’s too late to thank you, or say that I’m sorry. But Grantaire,’ Enjolras took a final breath, he knew that his time was almost up, ‘you were so dear to me, and I am so sorry that you are gone. I don’t deserve someone like you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve this life. I’m sorry.’ He tried to smile with the energy he had left. ‘Goodbye my old friend. Maybe I’ll see you up in Heaven, raising our flag of freedom high.’


End file.
